Conductive structures (such as flexible circuit boards) generally include different layers of materials which are different in elasticity, and the conductive layers in the conductive structures are thin. When the conductive structure is under physical or thermal stresses, the conductive layers may crack and moisture or oxygen may permeate into the conductive structure through the cracks. Life of the conductive structures may be shortened or the conductive structure may function abnormally.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.